Fondness Doll
by Jeannexta
Summary: Seketika aku mematung. Nama Uchiha Sasuke terlintas di benakku. Terakhir kali aku bersama dirinya. Di ruangan itu. Melihat mayat Chiyo oba-san. Kenapa dia tidak membunuhku? Kenapa dia menyetubuhi diriku? Kenapa—aku tak bisa mengingat apa yang dilakukannya pada tubuhku? # AU!SasuNaru; Yaoi; Naruto's POV; Chara death; ONESHOT. Enjoy!


_"Kasus penculikan kembali terjadi. Haruno Sakura, putri dari seorang direktur Rumah Sakit Konoha kemarin menjadi korban penculikan JOKER yang sampai sekarang masih buron. Para polisi masih berusaha mencari jejak sang oknum."_

Suara orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitarku mulai terdengar membicarakan berita yang dikabarkan salah satu stasiun televisi. Layar televisi berukuran lima kali tiga meter—yang terpasang di bagian depan gedung kantor penerbit—itu kembali menampilkan foto Haruno Sakura dan JOKER. Merapatkan syal abu-abu yang melingkar di leherku sampai menutupi mulutku, aku kembali melangkah menuju halte.

Harus kuakui, kali ini para polisi jelas kelabakan mencari tahu si pemilik wajah asli 'JOKER' yang selalu beraksi dengan menggunakan topeng putih yang dilukis berwajah seperti pemeran Joker di film Batman. Mungkin si JOKER yang menjadi buronan itu memang bercita-cita menjadi Joker di dunia nyata.

Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya JOKER menculik para gadis yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Korbannya yang pertama bernama Tenten, seorang putri dari _master_ taekwondo yang terkenal. Korban kedua bernama Hyuuga Hinata, seorang putri dari salah satu _desainer_ terkenal. Dan korban ketiga bernama Yamanaka Ino, seorang putri dari _chef_ terkenal.

Ketiga gadis yang menjadi korban JOKER itu sampai sekarang masih belum bisa ditemukan oleh pihak kepolisian. Mungkin, JOKER sudah membunuh ketiganya atau bisa jadi masih menyengkap mereka semua di tempat yang tersembunyi.

"Kuharap JOKER segera tertangkap dan dihukum mati!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, dan melihat kedua wanita kantoran duduk bersebelahan di kursi halte membicarakan JOKER. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaket tebalku. Udara dingin karena salju yang turun mulai terasa di sum-sum tulangku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, memakan _ramen_ , dan mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

"Hei, lebih baik kita sudahi saja pembicaraan tentang JOKER ini." Telingaku kembali menangkap pembicaraan kedua wanita itu. "Kita tidak tahu wajah asli JOKER. Bisa saja kan dia ada di sekitar kita, mendengarnya, dan juga menculik kita."

Jantungku sempat berhenti. Untuk alasan yang bagaimanapun, sebagai seorang pria aku juga bisa merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengan kedua wanita itu.

Ya, JOKER bisa ada di mana saja...

 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

 **M** - _rated_

 **3k+** _words_

 _ **Crime, Suspense, Horror**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **SasuNaru** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Yaoi**_ ; yang menceritakan **hubungan antara pria dengan pria. Naruto's POV.** _Possible_ _ **Out**_ _ **Of**_ _ **Characters. Characters death**_ _. Rating_ **M** untuk adegan berdarah dan petunjuk ke arah _Lemon._ Tidak ada tujuan _bashing_ untuk karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari _doujinshi_ Fondness Doll karya Hal.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Fondness Doll**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

Bus yang kunaiki melaju dengan kecepatan standar. Aku duduk di bagian belakang, samping jendela. Kedua _headphone_ besar terpasang di kedua telingaku. Sesekali mulutku melantunkan lagu yang kudengar. Merasakan ponselku di dalam saku depan celanaku bergetar, aku buru-buru mengeluarkannya.

Ada pesan dari adik perempuanku. Uzumaki Naruko.

 _'Naruto nii, kau di mana? Apa sudah di bus perjalanan pulang?'_

Setelah melepas _headphone_ di kedua telingaku, aku segera menelepon balik adikku satu-satunya itu. Terdengar nada tunggu, sebelum Naruko mengangkat teleponnya.

/" _Nii-chan_!"/

Refleks, aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku. "Hei! Kau mau membuat _Nii-chan_ -mu ini tuli karena mendadak mendengar suara teriakanmu?!"

Di seberang telepon Naruko meringis geli, sebelum dia berkata, /" _Gomen, Nii-chan. Nii-chan_ di mana?"/

"Bus. Di perjalanan pulang." Aku menarik nafas panjang dengan bibir tersenyum, "Ada apa?"

/"Kukira _Nii-chan_ masih belum naik bus,"/ suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar lemas. Bisa kubayangkan bibirnya mengerucut beberapa senti. /"Soalnya aku mau minta tolong _Nii-chan_ pergi mengambil baju boneka pesananku di toko Chiyo _oba-san_. Aku sudah memesannya dari seminggu yang lalu,"/ jelasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelepon saja ke tokonya, dan minta beliau untuk mengirimnya lewat jasa pos?" kataku, memberi sebuah alternatif.

Naruko menarik nafas panjang, /"Sudah kucoba, _Nii-chan_. Tapi teleponnya tidak diangkat-angkat. Padahal tokonya tidak pernah tutup. Apa mungkin Chiyo _oba-san_ sedang berpergian ke luar kota, ya? Tapi kalau memang begitu biasanya dia mengabariku. Aku kan salah satu pelanggan setia di tokonya."/

"Kalau memang begitu," sekilas kedua mataku menoleh ke luar jendela. Melihat salju yang semakin turun dengan kencang; teringat ramalan cuaca pagi tadi di televisi yang mengatakan kalau akan ada badai salju malam ini. Langit yang tadinya berwarna jingga sudah berubah jadi gelap. "Kenapa tadi siang sepulang dari sekolah kau tak langsung ke tokonya?" sambungku.

/"Aku takut!"/ jawab Naruko cepat. /"Setelah melihat berita mengenai JOKER yang menculik para gadis, aku jadi takut berjalan di luar rumah sendiri, _Nii-chan_!"/

Sesaat aku terhenyak. Benar juga. JOKER memang bisa mengincar para korbannya di mana saja. Tak terkecuali adikku. Bisa saja dia menjadi korban. Dan aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi padanya.

Aku terdiam. Memikirkan kalau misalnya aku pergi mengambil baju boneka Naruko di toko langganannya sekarang pasti akan terjebak badai salju. "Besok saja kita pergi berdua di toko langgananmu itu, ya?" bujukku.

/"Ta-Tapi—"/ Naruko terisak pelan. Aku terkesiap. Gawat. Adikku itu memang manja jika barang yang diinginkannya tak didapatnya hari ini. /"Aku mau baju bonekaku sekarang, _Nii-chan_."/

"Ugh..." sebelah tanganku yang bebas menutup kedua mataku, "Baiklah. Jangan menangis, ya? _Nii-chan_ akan pergi mengambilnya untukmu."

Tak sampai semenit, aku mendengar Naruko memekik senang, /"Yey! Naruko _happy_! Aku sayang _Nii-chan_!"/

 _Aku memang lemah_ , keluhku dalam hati. Memaksakan senyuman.

Pembicaraan _via_ telepon itu berakhir. Aku kembali memasukkan ponselku di saku depan celana. Bus berhenti di halte yang masih jauh dari rumahku. Aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Begitu kedua kakiku menginjak tanah, bus yang kunaiki melaju pergi. Kurapatkan jaket dan syal-ku agar tak masuk angin. Dari halte ini ke toko langganan adikku bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki hanya sepuluh menit.

Kedua kakiku melangkah cepat. Berharap badai salju baru akan datang setelah aku sudah mengambil baju boneka adikku dan berada di bus untuk pulang.

 **.**

 **. .**

Aku mematung. Tanda ' _Closed_ ' tergantung di balik pintu kaca toko. Menandakan sang pemilik toko sudah tutup. Apa mungkin karena berita badai salju tadi pagi makanya toko ditutup lebih cepat? Tunggu, jadi aku pulang tanpa hasil? Naruko pasti akan mengamuk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kedua bahuku turun dengan lemas hanya dengan membayangkan.

"Permisi!" Aku mengetuk pintu kaca di depanku. Sial. Aku tak mau pulang dengan tangan kosong. "Permisi!" Kali ini aku mengetuk lebih keras, nyaris mengedor. Kuharap pemilik toko mendengar dan membukanya.

Lampu di dalam toko tiba-tiba menyala. Suara langkah kaki terdengar menuju pintu. Aku meneguk ludah. Menyiapkan diri jika diomeli karena berani mengetuk padahal sudah ada tanda tutup.

Bunyi kunci pintu diputar. Pintu terbuka dari dalam. Seorang pria yang lebih tinggi dariku menatapku dengan dua alis terangkat. Kaget. Aku juga kaget. Bukannya pemilik toko ini seorang wanita yang sudah berumur setengah abad, kan? Tapi kenapa yang membukanya seorang pria—yang sepertinya lebih tua setahun dariku—dan berwajah tampan?

"Ah, _gomennasai_ ," aku membungkuk minta maaf. "Sudah menganggu malam-malam. Tapi tujuanku kemari untuk mengambil baju boneka _imouto_ -ku yang sudah dipesannya dari seminggu lalu," jelasku setengah gugup. " _Imouto_ -ku sudah berusaha menelepon ke toko ini, namun Chiyo _oba-san_ tidak mengangkatnya."

"Oh." Pria itu mengangguk mengerti. Dia bergeser dari pintu sambil berkata, "Masuklah. Biar kulihat dulu di buku apa baju boneka _imouto_ -mu itu sudah ada."

Aku mengangguk. Lega karena tak diomeli. Pintu kembali ditutupnya, sebelum dia berjalan menuju meja panjang tempat Chiyo _oba-san_ biasa melayani pelanggannya yang datang.

Kedua mataku mengedar ke sekeliling. Bagian dalam toko ini tak berubah sejak terakhir aku dan Naruko datang ke sini. Semuanya didominasi boneka-boneka perempuan dengan berbagai baju yang cantik dan manis. Tak mengherankan para perempuan, terlebih adikku selalu tergila-gila datang ke toko ini. Karena toko ini seperti surga mainan bagi para perempuan yang menyukai dan mengoleksi boneka.

"Nama _imouto_ -mu?"

Aku tersentak. Kutolehkan kepala ke arah pria itu yang sedang berdiri di balik meja dengan buku tebal yang terbuka.

"Naruko. Uzumaki Naruko," jawabku sambil berjalan mendekat. Dan berhenti persis di depan meja.

Pria itu kembali menunduk. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang mencari nama adikku di buku itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengangkat wajahnya. " _Gomen_ , sepertinya baju boneka _imouto_ -mu belum dikirim di toko ini." Dia membalikkan buku tebal di atas meja ke arahku, "Kau bisa lihat. Kolom ini masih kosong," jari telunjuknya mengetuk kolom kosong yang dimaksud. "Itu artinya barangnya belum sampai di toko ini."

Kedua bahuku turun dengan lemas. Naruko yang mengamuk sambil menangis kembali terbayang dalam imajinatifku. Aduh, bagaimana ini?

"Kira-kira kapan barangnya sampai?" tanyaku dengan suara lemas. _Hopeless_.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya dimintai tolong _oba-san_ -ku untuk menjaga toko ini. Sekarang _oba-san_ -ku masih di rumah sakit. Sudah tiga hari dia di sana karena akan diopname."

"Oh." Setidaknya itu bisa kujadikan alasan pada Naruko. Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana caraku menenangkan adikku itu nanti?

Suara jendela-jendela dan pintu yang bergetar membuatku menoleh. Gawat. Jangan bilang kalau—

"Sepertinya badai salju sudah datang." Pria itu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku dengan suara tenang.

Wajahku memucat. Bagaimana caraku pulang ke rumah di tengah badai salju ini? Oh, Tuhan...

"Kau bisa menginap di sini, kalau kau mau," kata pria itu. Seolah bisa membaca masalah di pikiranku. Aku menoleh lambat. Bisa kulihat bibir pria itu tersenyum singkat. Dia pasti jelmaan malaikat. Beruntungnya aku.

"Ah, kalau kau tak keberatan. Aku mau." Aku mengangguk dengan bibir yang membalas senyum. " _Arigatou_. Umm—"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sebelah tangannya terulur ke arahku.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. _Yoroshiku_." Kubalas jabatan tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Bunyi suara perutku yang kelaparan seketika membuat kedua pipiku memanas. Memalukan.

Sasuke mengerjap, sebelum dia terkekeh pelan. "Kau pasti belum makan malam, kan? Kebetulan tadi aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Ayo, ikut aku," ajaknya sambil berlalu lebih dulu.

Aku mengangguk. Mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **.**

 **. .**

Untuk nilai seorang pria yang bisa memasak, aku memberi angka sepuluh pada Sasuke. Tak hanya dari penampilan makannya yang menggoda selera, tapi rasa masakannya juga begitu enak.

Obrolan ringan di antara kami terus mengalir bagaikan teman yang sudah lama berkawan baik. Aku lebih banyak bercerita daripada Sasuke. Pria itu lebih banyak mendengar ceritaku ketimbang bercerita. Rasa penasaranku pada Sasuke kutekan dalam-dalam. Kehidupannya begitu misterius. Yang kutahu hanya namanya, dan Chiyo _oba-san_ adalah bibinya.

"Oh, ya. Apa kau juga sudah mendengar berita mengenai JOKER?" Karena kehabisan cerita, aku akhirnya mengangkat topik sensitif yang sedang hangat diperbicarakan orang-orang. Sasuke menoleh dengan kedua mata berkilat. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi bisa kurasakan ada aura gelap yang sedikit menguar dari balik punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang JOKER?" Kedua siku Sasuke menopang di atas meja. Kesepuluh jarinya bertautan di depan mulut. Kedua kelopak matanya sedikit terpejam. Tiba-tiba sepasang mata sepekat hitam malam itu berubah warna menjadi merah dengan dua _magatama_ hitam mengelilingi satu titik hitam. Menatapku lurus-lurus. Kepribadiannya tiba-tiba berubah.

Aku menelan ludah diam-diam. "Umm—dia seorang penjahat yang masih buron," jawabku, nyaris berbisik. "Dari berita yang kudengar, katanya dia sudah menculik empat gadis. Hanya itu yang kutahu." Tawa garing keluar dariku. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak tegang dan mencekam.

Sepasang mata Sasuke kembali menjadi hitam seperti semula. Kemudian dia melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sudah jam sembilan lewat sepuluh menit," katanya tanpa menoleh. "Mau membantuku mencuci piring sebelum kita tidur?" Senyuman singkat sempat menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

Aku balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Syukurlah dia sudah kembali seperti biasa. Mungkin memang dia tak ingin membicarakan tentang JOKER. Seharusnya aku tak menyinggung tentang penjahat itu.

Tepat jam setengah sepuluh malam, Sasuke mengantarku di depan pintu kamar tamu.

"Aku selalu tidur di dalam kamar ini saat _oba-san_ -ku bekerja di toko," kata Sasuke, sembari membuka daun pintu. Dan menyalakan lampu di samping pintu.

Sebuah tempat tidur berseprei putih yang bisa menampung dua tubuh orang dewasa terletak di dinding bagian barat. Ada sebuah lemari pakaian berpintu kembar dua yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Dan ada sebuah meja dan kursi di dinding bagian timur.

Aku melangkah masuk. Meletakkan tas sampingku di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur. "Kau juga akan tidur di sini?" tanyaku.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tidur di kamar lain."

"Eh, tunggu!" cegatku sebelum Sasuke menarik pintu kamar dari luar. "Boleh kutahu di mana letak _toilet_?" Kugaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal. Sedikit malu. "Aku punya kebiasaan terbangun tengah malam untuk pergi buang air kecil ke _toilet_."

"Oh. Dari kamarmu ini jalan lurus saja," lengan kiri Sasuke terangkat, "lalu belok kiri."

"Oke. _Arigatou_ , Sasuke- _san_." Aku mengangguk berterima kasih, "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke tersenyum singkat, " _Oyasumi_."

Pintu tertutup dari luar. Aku menghempaskan pantatku di pinggir tempat tidur. Melepas syal dan jaket tebalku, dan meletakkannya di atas tasku setelah kulipat dengan rapi. Sambil menguap karena mengantuk, aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Jendela kamar bergetar karena angin yang berhembus kencang di luar.

Jantungku nyaris berhenti begitu aku melihat sekilas bayangan seseorang di luar jendela. Tubuhku bergetar. Takut bercampur penasaran, kedua kakiku melangkah ke arah jendela bergorden putih itu. Kusingkap sedikit gorden itu. Dan seketika aku mematung. Baru sadar kamarku ada di lantai dua. Lalu bayangan tadi itu—

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Mungkin hanya salah melihat karena aku sudah mengantuk. Tengkukku meremang begitu aku berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidur. Kurogoh ponselku dari saku celana, mengirim pesan pada adikku.

 _'Naruko, Nii-chan tak bisa pulang malam ini. Terjebak badai salju.'_

Setelah itu aku mematikan ponselku, dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas. Hal yang sudah jadi salah satu kebiasaanku sebelum tidur.

Kembali kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Menarik selimut tebal sebatas dagu. Sesaat aku melirik jendela, sebelum mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi menyamping. Membelakangi jendela.

 **.**

 **. .**

Aku terjaga dari tidurku ketika mendengar suara jendela kamar yang seperti digedor dari luar. Mungkin hanya suara angin. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Jam setengah satu malam. Kusingkap selimut tebal, dan bangkit berdiri.

Setelah memakai sandal khusus dalam rumah, aku berjalan menuju pintu. Dengan pencahayaan dari lampu yang ada di dinding koridor tanpa jendela, aku berjalan menuju _toilet_ sambil menguap.

Lega dengan panggilan alamku, aku menarik pintu _toilet_ hingga kembali menutup. Di pertigaan koridor yang akan menuju ke arah kamarku, kedua mataku menangkap sosok Chiyo _oba-san_ berjalan memunggungiku, hingga menghilang di balik tembok. Aku mengernyit. Bukankah kata Sasuke tadi wanita tua itu masih berada di rumah sakit karena akan diopname? Tapi kenapa—?

Aku tak mungkin salah melihat!

Segera aku berlari menyusul ke arah Chiyo _oba-san_. Aku baru sadar rumah sekaligus toko ini begitu luas. Wanita tua itu terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Chiyo _oba-san_! Tunggu!" Kenapa dia tak berhenti mendengar panggilanku? Aku mengerut semakin bingung.

Koridor yang kulewati semakin remang-remang, karena hanya ada beberapa lampu di dinding yang menyala. Kuabaikan hawa dingin yang melingkupi tubuhku, hingga membuat tengkukku meremang.

Nafasku memburu berat. Koridor yang dilewati Chiyo _oba-san_ tepat sebelum menghilang sudah buntu. Hanya ada sebuah pintu ruangan. Kedua keningku mengerut semakin dalam. Apa Chiyo _oba-san_ masuk ke dalam kamar ini?

Tangan kananku terulur. Mengetuk pintu cokelat di depanku. "Chiyo _oba-san_?" panggilku dengan suara pelan. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Masa sih dia sudah tidur?

Aku kembali mengetuk. Sia-sia. Tak ada jawaban. Penasaran, aku memegang gagang pintu yang dingin. Membukanya. Tidak terkunci. Sambil menahan nafas tanpa sadar, aku menjulurkan kepalaku lebih dulu. Gelap gulita. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain kegelapan pekat.

Bau anyir dan busuk tercium oleh hidungku. Keningku mengerut. Aku membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Mencari kontak lampu di dinding. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untukku menemukan apa yang kucari. Dan begitu aku menekan tombol lampu, sinar lampu yang terang menyinari ruangan itu.

Punggung tanganku yang sempat menutupi mata karena silau lampu akhirnya turun. Aku terperanjat melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di depan mataku. Di depan sana, di dinding utara, aku melihat Chiyo _oba-san_. Duduk bersandar di dinding dengan darahnya yang mengenang di sekitarnya. Sebagian darahnya sudah mengering dan berwarna hitam. Rasa mual dengan cepat naik dari perut ke tenggorokanku. Bisa kurasakan raut wajahku memucat. Sekujur tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Mayat Chiyo _oba-san_ sudah membusuk. Kedua matanya melotot, nyaris keluar. Dia dibunuh dengan tusukan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya; pelipisnya, lehernya, dan dadanya.

"Si-Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Aku melangkah mundur, "Siapa yang membunuh Chiyo _oba-san_?" Langkahku seketika berhenti begitu punggungku menabrak tubuh seseorang. Aku tercekat. Tak berani menoleh ke belakang.

"Itu—aku." Suara berat Sasuke berbisik tepat di depan telingaku, "Aku yang membunuhnya."

Kedua tungkai kakiku mendadak lemas. Tak bisa menopang berat tubuhku. Aku jatuh duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua lengan menopang. Sekujur tubuhku semakin bergetar ketakutan. Merasa nyawaku berada di ujung tanduk begitu aku baru melihat tulisan yang ditulis dengan darah di samping mayat Chiyo _oba-san_.

Dengan kedua mata yang mulai mengabur dengan air mata, aku membacanya, "JOKER..."

"Itu—aku."

Jawaban itu seakan menarikku ke dasar jurang tak berujung.

 **.**

 **. .**

Aku bermimpi. Melihat kedua orangtuaku dan Naruko menangis di samping peti matiku. Keluargaku mengiringi kepergianku dari dunia. Peti matiku perlahan diturunkan ke dalam lubang kuburan. Tanah-tanah mulai menutupi peti matiku.

Tidak.

Aku belum mati. Aku belum mati. AKU BELUM MATI!

Kedua mataku terbuka. Terjaga dari tidurku. Sesaat aku memandangi langit-langit kamar, sebelum mengedarkan pandanganku di kamar besar yang asing. Di mana ini? Di mana aku?

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidur. Seluruh tubuhku tak tertutupi selembar benangpun. Nyeri terasa di pinggang dan bagian selangkanganku. Aku menyingkap selimut. Terhenyak melihat cairan putih yang sudah mengering di daerah privatku, perut, dan dadaku.

Dengan susah payah aku merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur besar. Berjalan menuju cermin berbentuk oval di samping lemari pakaian. Aku membeku. Melihat _kissmark_ menghiasi hampir di semua bagian tubuhku. Penampilanku terlihat sangat berantakan. Seperti habis disetubuhi. Oleh siapa?

Seketika aku mematung. Nama Uchiha Sasuke terlintas di benakku. Terakhir kali aku bersama dirinya. Di ruangan itu. Melihat mayat Chiyo _oba-san_.

Kenapa dia tidak membunuhku? Kenapa dia menyetubuhi diriku? Kenapa—aku tak bisa mengingat apa yang dilakukannya pada tubuhku?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi tempurung kepalaku. Aku melangkah mundur sambil mencengkram kedua sisi kepalaku dengan tanganku.

Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini!

Kubuka lemari pakaian di depanku. Mengambil pakaian sembarangan dan memakainya dengan cepat. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri akibat perbuatan bejat Sasuke di tubuhku.

Dengan hati-hati aku membuka pintu kamar. Memastikan Sasuke tak ada. Kedua kakiku melangkah tanpa suara di koridor panjang. Koridor yang berbeda dengan rumah Chiyo _oba-san_. Jangan bilang ini bukan rumah wanita tua itu?

Langkah kaki berat terdengar dari pertigaan koridor. Tubuhku menegang. Aku berbalik dan berlari tanpa suara. Mencari tempat bersembunyi. Cepat! Harus cepat! Karena JOKER ada di rumah ini. Aku memperingati diriku sendiri.

Semua pintu kamar yang kulewati terkunci. Sial. Aku tak ingin kembali ke kamar semula. Aku harus mencari tempat persembunyian yang lain untuk sementara waktu.

Jalan buntu. Nafasku sudah terengah-engah. Aku tak sanggup berlari. Kulihat tangga menurun ke bawah. Aku tak punya pilihan. Dengan gontai, aku menuruni anak-anak tangga. Dan mendapati sebuah pintu besi berwarna hitam. Kubuka pintu besi itu pelan-pelan. Suara deritan terdengar.

Aku terpana di ambang pintu. Melihat empat boneka seperti gadis belasan tahun yang seumuran adikku dipakaikan baju-baju bergaya _lolita_. Terlihat anggun dan cantik. Tanpa sadar kudekati mereka yang terduduk di lantai dengan mata terpejam.

Langkah kakiku berhenti persis di depan boneka berambut hitam keunguan panjang dengan poni rata. Aku berjongkok. Tanpa sadar mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pipi boneka itu. Namun belum sempat aku merasakan halus kulit pipinya, tiba-tiba kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Ketiga boneka yang lain juga membuka mata.

Aku bergidik. Nyaris menjerit. Merangkak mundur dengan kedua telapak tangan dan kakiku. Boneka-boneka itu hidup? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana—

Aku tercekat. Baru sadar kalau keempat boneka gadis di depanku sepertinya pernah kulihat. "A-a... kalian kan—" aku tak mungkin salah, "Tenten, Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura!" Jari telunjukku yang bergetar mengarah pada keempat gadis itu bergiliran.

Para gadis yang diculik oleh JOKER masih hidup!

Berpasang-pasang mata gadis itu hanya bisa membelalak lebar. Mulut mereka terbuka. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Kenapa—?

Salah satu gadis berambut pirang panjang memberi isyarat agar aku menoleh ke belakang. Setetes keringat dingin meluncur jatuh dari pelipisku. Aku menelan ludah. Tidak mungkin—

"Di sini kau rupanya, hm?"

Tubuhku membeku. Suara berat Sasuke terdengar di belakang punggungku. Sejak kapan?

Kuberanikan diriku untuk menoleh ke belakang. Aku mendongak. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kenapa—kau menculik gadis-gadis itu dan menyekapnya di tempat ini?" tanyaku dengan suara gemetar.

 _Klak!_

Suara benda terlepas dan jatuh membuatku kembali menoleh ke arah para gadis di depanku. Kedua mataku menatap nanar ke arah lengan kiri Sakura yang terlepas dari tubuhnya. Seperti boneka. Gadis itu hanya bisa melotot horor melihat tangan bonekanya di samping tubuh.

"Karena mereka adalah boneka kesukaanku—" Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang, "—tadinya. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ka-Kau—" suaraku semakin tercekat. Para gadis di depanku melempar isyarat lewat sorot mata agar aku segera kabur dari pria mengerikan yang berdiri di belakang punggungku. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? Bajingan! Dasar pembunuh!"

Suara tawa Sasuke membuat bulu-bulu kuduk di tubuhku berdiri. Tawanya mereda. Tanpa kuduga, dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memasang kalung berantai besi di leherku. Kedua mataku membelalak lebar.

"Kau akan segera tahu, apa yang kulakukan pada para gadis itu." Sasuke berkata sambil menyeretku seperti anjing ke arah sebuah ruangan tersendiri, "Karena akan kubuat kau menjadi—" sengaja ia menggantung kalimatnya untuk menoleh ke arahku yang menggapai-gapai udara kosong dengan satu tanganku, sementara satu tanganku yang lain memegang kalung yang melingkari leherku. "—boneka kesukaanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal yang bisa kuingat begitu kesadaranku perlahan menghilang akibat suntikan Sasuke yang membuat sekujur tubuhku lumpuh total adalah—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pertama-tama, akan kuamputasi tubuhmu mulai dari kedua lenganmu. Karena itu, tidurlah yang nyenyak sampai aku selesai, Uzumaki Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Catatan Jeanne:**

Kerangka awal fanfiksi ini sebenarnya akan dibuat MA- _rated_ , tetapi karena saya sedang tidak _mood_ mengetik adegan _lemon_ -nya, maka saya putuskan hanya membuatnya sebatas M- _rated_.

Saya memakai POV orang pertama (Naruto's POV), karena saat saya mencoba mengetiknya lewat POV orang ketiga rasanya tidak lancar dalam pengetikan dan tidak terasa _feel_ -nya.

Tidak ada tujuan _bashing_ atas karakter yg saya pakai di fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni agar mendukung jalan cerita yg memang bertema _Crime/Suspense_ ini.

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di fic ' **Dosa yang Sangat Manis** ' itu:

 **Veira sadewa; miszshanty05; R; Ineedtohateyou; gici love sasunaru; Sakuramizuu; Aiko Michishige; nelsonthen52; Linlin Rin; langit cerah 184; zadita uchiha; Kanami Aya; Heika-zue; uzumakinamikazehaki; versetta; November With Love; saphire always for onyx; Ryuusuke583; Astia Aoi; hanazawa kay; blackjackcrong; UruRuBaek; Snlop; Lili parviicirrus; kyuubi no kitsune 4485; Kucing Gendut; Prefecsius Highmore; flowboth; ukkychan; Kim Seo Ji; The Greatest Archer; vherakim1; Izca RizcassieYJ; shappireyes; yuiko narahashi; ChubbyMinland; lovely win 758; Chika S; mary chan; dekdes; i'msweet-i'myummy; andika yoga; chanlifia; Akasuna no Akemi; Blueonyx Syiie; Felice; Winter Esme Harper.**

* * *

Maaf, baru bisa mampir lagi di FNI ini untuk menyuguhkan fanfiksi SasuNaru. Ada sesuatu yg terjadi di kehidupan dunia nyata saya, makanya baru bisa semangat lagi menulis fanfiksi.

Untuk sekarang, saya sedang berkelana membuat fic di fandom SnK (Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan). Karena sedang tergila-gila dengan Kapten Levi; meski bertubuh cebol, ternyata sangat _baddass_ (tipe karakter fiksi kesukaan saya, kyaaa~~), wajah tampan, dan tubuh _sixpack_. Dan terlihat semakin sempurna saat bersama _uke_ -nya yg masokis, Eren Yeager. Abaikan saja ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Segala bentuk apresiasi akan ditunggu dengan sabar. :)

 **.**

 _ **©Jeanne—09 Agustus 2015**_


End file.
